Hand of Fate - Knight Rise
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: With the world now more chaotic than ever, it can not count on it's would-be heroes to save it alone. Now, a new force of warriors, old and new in the fight against evil, will rise to help quell the chaos. But the coming fight will lead to broken alliances. And the world is not prepared to see it through.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the series mentioned in this story.

Author's note: Yes. I know. Another story on top on everything else. Yet this particular idea couldn't leave me alone as it has been nagging at me me for the last few days. At the very least, I thought I'd get out this first chapter so it would stop bugging me. I want everyone to understand that this story will take a look at certain dynamics and is not meant to bash anyone. It is only meant to examine aspects of series and characters. Now without further ado, here is the first chapter to "Knight Rise".

* * *

"The world is older than you know."

- Rupert Giles

* * *

_In the beginning, there was a void, that had never known existence, until one fateful when an explosion from the first, smallest particle splitting and the energy bursting forth. It coalesced into the machinations of the stars, planets, and celestial bodies that made the universe. Using his power, the Creator endowed his children, the angels and spirits to maintain the order of the universe. The planets once inhabitable were made barren until the Creator focused on one planet, now known as Earth. Once the Almighty made the first man and woman, His second oldest son, Lucifer, rebelled against his father and his siblings in an effort to convince everyone that mankind was unworthy. And so, the archangels, seraphs, cherubs and thrones waged war, using the dragons, the first divine beasts, to fight in the deadliest war known to mankind. Lucifer, and a third of his siblings were banished to the Underworld. As time passed, Lucifer waited until he found Eve vulnerable and communicated through the serpent to tempt her to eat the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge, which succeeded followed by Adam partaking of it as well. _

_Once cast out of Eden, they and their children would continue to multiply and populate the Earth, as they shared the power of immortality. This power would be passed down through the generations to the people who would found the city of Agharta. However, their immortality would be taken from everyone but the Aghartians, as Cain, the oldest son of Adam and Eve, murdered his younger brother Abel. Cain made a deal with Lucifer to become his lieutenant in exchange for the life of his brother. Cain had believed that Abel was communicating with Lucifer and being turned into a servant. He had no idea that it was a ruse for Lucifer to take an immortal and mold him into his right-hand man. The fallen archangel would also turn the soul of one of the daughters of man, named Lilith until his own bride. Later, more angels would come to earth in an effort to help guide humanity. But they lusted for the daughters of man, and planted the seeds of life. These would become the nephilim. _

_This event would coincide with what was known as the primordium age. The fallen angels and spirits that maintained the order of the planet manipulated man, enslaving some and persuading others to become their servants. These spirits who maintained order would be shaped by man's perception of them and become what was known as the Old Gods. However, some of the Old Gods remained in faithful service to the Creator and helped to fight evil wherever it spread. The fallen angels would also become known to man as the Old Ones, pure demons who created half-breed abominations to keep their hold over the earth. This led three men who were blessed with enormous power to steal a fallen's power and confer it upon a young girl, creating the first slayer. Eventually, mankind was able to kill and drive away the Old Ones, as they were amongst the weakest of their siblings. _

_However, the half-breeds still lived, and so God decreed that one man, Noah, would create an ark to house his family and others, including the Aghartians, along with two of each animal while the earth became flooded. Once the waters receded, the survivors would repopulate the planet and thrive once more. However, many of the half-breeds would escape to dimensions connected to the planet and inhabit them._

_In a few short generations, a man and a woman would come across a land that was plentiful with the supernatural energy of creation. This couple would stumble into the nexus, gaining power that no human had ever known. They would ascend to the heavenly realms, only to be told that their presence had endangered the earth, and so left paradise and released their power. Unfortunately, this would create a gap in the flow of energy making up the earth. The gap would grow and threaten to consume the universe if not for a celestial being and a fallen to come together to contain and seal away that emptiness. This would lead to generations of witches, wizards, and warlocks across the world._

_Eventually, the Creator would send his son to redeem mankind, by his blood being shed by the very people he had come to save. Despite the hated he had endured, the Son would take on all of the sin that threatened to condemn mankind and redeemed them. In his death, he would descend to the Underworld and released the souls of those who sought redemption from him and they would enter paradise._

_Following the death of the Son, and the creation of the new calendar, centuries later two men and a woman would form a trinity of great warriors. Masters and sword and magic, these three would continue to fight evil in the name of the Almighty. They would drive a powerful demon who had escaped to Earth and was wreaking havoc back to imprisonment into the Underworld. The three would later found Brotherhood of Light, and went their separate ways to three places where the Earth was linked to the heavenly realms. This power would allow their spirits to transcend their physical lives and ascend on high. However, their bodies would rise as the dark sides of their beings, becoming the dreaded Lords of Shadow. The 11th century would see their defeat when a brave knight of the brotherhood would rise to defeat them, only to find the Source of all evil to be behind these events. He would fight and defeat the Adversary and reseal him in the Underworld. But it was not over as he merely fought a shadow of the Source. He would later go on to defeat the demon, the former enemy of the brotherhood founders, but this led to his being one of the creatures he once fought, as well as a powerful adversary. However, in the centuries following his transformation, he was put into a deep slumber, leaving mankind to believe that he had been defeated for good. But it was only the beginning._

_These series of events would lead to the destinies of many warriors and champions in the modern era. However, their destinies would lead them to lives of weariness and unfulfillment. These champions have lost the greatest asset: their faith in the fight they lead. Believing themselves to be the main and only players in their fight, their lives are going to intersect for the sake of mankind._

* * *

Harris Residence

San Francisco, California

Early June, 2012

It was early afternoon as Alexander Harris laid in bed after a long week of work. He had never thought that he would ever live to see thirty-three years of life, ever since he joined Buffy in the fight against evil. It was the last fight over six years ago that had caused him to finally quit the fight in the end. It was a particularly bitter pill to swallow, especially after Buffy had forgiven him for what had gone down when Severin and Simone nearly threatened to destroy the world. Buffy had no reason to ever stop him once he confessed what he was doing and why. It was Dawn's reaction that had made him miserable foe the last six years. After she had recovered from the ordeal, it was months later when he broke down and confessed to her that he couldn't deal with his part in everything that had happened. Dawn had been understanding and even tried assuring him that he was just as much a victim as Simone and Severin were playing him to begin with. But in the end, he couldn't bear knowing that he played a part in the suffering that would've befallen those he cared about. Dawn was not bitter about it in the end, but Buffy had been rather scornful to him when it was over. Dawn would still come by and see him when she could in spite of everything.

He was pulled out of his musings as he heard a soft fluttering sound very close to him. As he looked up, he spotted a lovely and curved brunette woman in blue jeans with a dark long-sleeved shirt rolled up to her elbows. She turned to him with a barely perceived smile. As he got a good look at her, he could feel that something was off about the woman. In a word, the woman was perfect, almost indescribable in the perfection she seemed to project. Xander wondered if this were a dream that his subconscious was finally pushing to the forefront of his mind.

"So you're awake. Good. That makes this conversation less invasive," the woman said with humor lacing her voice.

"You being able to get in here without me knowing is as invasive as anything. Who or what are you, and why shouldn't I drop you here and now?" Xander said as he tried approaching his closet where he kept a variety of weapons just in case.

"Please Alexander. If I wanted to kill you, really wanted to, it would take a simple gesture. And it wouldn't matter about whether I was a demonic vampire or not. Since your long-time friend had created another seed, she managed to not only allow more to be created, they're now more advanced," the woman explained.

"More advanced?" Xander replied, deciding to humor her.

"Yes. Similar durability as the turok-han, immunity to sunlight, and shapeshifting like fictional vampires. Interesting how her power created more of a problem," she mused.

"Why should I believe you?" the carpenter threw back.

"Because you are needed," she answered.

"I'm not sure I want the powers interfering in my life," Xander spat.

"I'm not one of the Powers. Siblings or not, they lost sight of the mission a long time ago. No. What I'm referring to is much bigger than the so-called balance of the world they shove down everyone's throats," the woman threw back with an angry glare. Xander thought the light of the sun was playing a trick on him, as her eyes began glowing an intense blue. Unfortunately for him, his remaining eye had also caught the blue halo of light that formed around her and the shadowy wings that formed behind her.

"What are you?!" Xander asked in fear.

"Introductions then. My name is Gadreel. I'm an angel of God," she replied as she calmed down, and the light and her wings disappeared. Xander's eye widened at the revelation. He backed away from her until he hit the nightstand and stumbled away from it.

"There's no reason to fear me," she replied. She noticed his right hand clenched tightly. She saw him throw the small crucifix at her face and immediately caught it, before giving him an impatient look.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Guess that trick wouldn't always work. So you're really the real deal. Which now that I think about, why didn't any of you ever show up back in Sunnydale? Especially with all the apocalypses we had to deal with?" he asked her.

"A few things to understand. I was initially not over the sanction of protecting you and your friends. That was left to my siblings in the Powers. Second, the Old Ones, as you call my fallen siblings, are much weaker in comparison to most of us. Their horrid appearance stems from being disconnected from Heaven itself. So they rely on the foulest magics for power. Without that, they are subject to all of man's weapons, as you demonstrated with your plan to save your graduating class," Gadreel explained. Xander took in her words and realized that he was in an odd predicament.

"That still doesn't account for the apocalypses we had to stop," he replied.

"You call those apocalypses? There is only one real apocalypse. It was twisted and unleashed three years ago but was derailed without the world really noticing. Much in the same way that Jasmine's influence had not spread from the California area. Made it easier for everyone outside of Los Angeles to have their minds wiped by the Powers. You really think it was coincidences that new strains of diseases and the increase in manslaughter had begun that particular year?" Gadreel threw back at him.

"So what, we were just doing practice runs?" Xander asked.

"I'm saying they weren't apocalypses. What you've experienced were just desperate demons looking for any way out. But there will come a time where nothing will stop them from being unleashed because they must so that they can be dealt with once and for all. But that's not the primary reason I've come to you," she said.

"Then what is?" he asked feeling his head come close to spinning.

"With everything that's gone on since the new Seed of Wonder was created, it's caused some old problems to come back, even twice as bad. You and your friends sealed the hellmouth with the amulet, sure. There were only three hellmouths, all of which were artificial to begin with. The Seed of Wonder was the primary reason there were hellmouths to begin with. The destruction of the seed ensured that those artificial portals were sealed shut. With the creation of a new seed even more powerful than the last, it's created new gateways where the demonic energies are seeping through much more heavily. It's the reason for the new breed of demonic vampires. And it's also led to other...incidents," Gadreel trailed off.

"Define incidents," Xander asked. Gadreel looked him in the eye and figured that he needed to know what he was getting himself into.

"About three years ago, the First Witch, Neena, attempted to merge Heaven and Hell together to take down my siblings, known as the Elders," Gadreel began explaining.

"So another group of angels?" Xander asked.

"Yes. They watch over witches and wizards and help guide them to the path of the light. They send the renewed souls of the deceased known as whitelighters to watch and guard them. Neena and her husband stumbled onto the nexus of the energy of creation and tapped into but had to give it up. But they retained the ability to manipulate that energy at any given time and it passed down throughout the geenrations. But she grew to resent the Elders. She found two artifacts of power and merged them to forged a linking Heaven and Hell. But the Halliwell sisters stopped her and returned everything to normal. Incidents like these will become more frequent and that's why we need people like you," Gadreel explained.

"Wait a minute. If you know all of this, we would you need me? You're an angel," Xander threw at her.

"Because I can't interfere unless Father tells me. Some of my siblings in the Elders were too gullible that they let themselves be fooled into letting Neena gain access to the artifact. NO earthly ornetherworld forced had ever breached the gates of Heaven. I had to jump in and save some of my siblings from getting off from my fallen siblings who joined that fight. Even worse was that the Charmed Ones had been forced to believe that it was their problem alone. Even more disturbing was that apart from my father, no one knows who gave Neena the idea in the first place. That's why Father came to me and few others so that we could collect humans such as yourself. With the right push, you can protect and help those like the Halliwells and other chosen," Gadreel finished saying.

"So I'm another lapdog?" Xander asked.

"No. You yourself have been chosen. And for you, it involves a major change. But first thing's first. You need to move past your guilt and understand that what happened with Severin and Simone was never your fault," Gadreel reasoned with the carpenter.

"It was my fault. No one in their right mind would've ever betrayed their friends the way I did," Xander shouted back.

"You mean the way you betrayed Buffy when you lied about what Willow said fourteen years ago?" Gadreel threw back. Xander went pale as he thought back on the memory.

"You made a judgment call to save people back then. You did the same six years ago. The difference is you were in a clearer state of mind when Angelus unleashed Acathla. When Dawn was being affected by the loss of the seed's power, you were desperate. But now, you know better. And you have a chance to be a part of true change for the world," Gadreel said. Xander had heard that line before when Will and Buffy had the potential slayers activated all over the world. But this wasn't Willow and Buffy.

"Why not ask Buffy or Willow since they seemed to have a hand in all of this?" Xander asked the higher being.

"Because neither of them can be trusted," Gadreel said.

"What?!' Xander shouted.

"Your same friends whom you rely on, they're responsible for part of the turmoil we're facing now. The newly activated slayers sounded great on paper. But what about grils who were bullied and suddenly gained power to fight back? What about slayers like Simone, who were drunk off power? "

"Slayers like Faith?" Xander asked. The angel actually glared at him and he found himself shrinking, as though he'd said something wrong.

"Do you really think that's what drove her to her brief stint on the path of darkness? That she was just pure evil? Because I recall seeing a young man instantly lusting after her after she told her thrilling stories when they met. And let's not forget how you succumbed to your base desires and gave your virginity to her. But then you were just as quick to agree with the others that she was just a pure psychotic villain, when the first human she killed was completely an accident. No one in your little group was innocent at that time. Yes, she didn't have to do what she did to you. But none of you lent a helping hand to bring her into your family, which was all she wanted. And thanks to Angel reinforcing that she was killer while she had not come to terms with it, she still lives the guilt. It's guilt from her knowing her sins. And it's guilt that you and your friends continually heaped on her. And let's not forget how Willow was ready to end you all, knowing exactly what she was doing, yet you all instantly forgive her?" Gadreel said.

"Willow was suffering from grief!" Xander exclaimed.

"And that automatically grants her immunity for attempting to kill you, your friends, and everyone on the planet? Faith has learned to take responsibility for her mistakes, while having no one but a reformed monster to support her. You're so quick to stand up to your friends when you see when they're wrong. Yet when someone else does, you're quick to defend them?" Gadreel said.

"Because they'll see it as me not taking their side," Xander said pitifully.

"And that makes them justified in everything? Isn't that why you tried to stop them from their suicidal plan? That's why you're seen as a lapdog. And it's time you stopped. Are you in, or are you out?" Gadreel asked as she held out a hand. Xander looked at her. He hated to admit it but the angel had very good points. He had always seen where their kamikaze plans would go wrong. But when the rushed in, headlong into the fray, he was there to support them, even if he didn't last long. But now he was being offered a chance to do something different. What did he have to lose?

Xander shook her hand and she smiled before the light of her halo surrounded them and they vanished.

* * *

Author's note: The origin story in the beginning was to setup the origins for the entire Hand of Fate Multiverse that I have set up. For the most part, with the exception of Lords of Shadow 2, Supernatural season 8, Charmed season 10, and Buffy season 10, most of everything in canon has happened but there are changes. For example, the leviathans in Supernatural were not multiple creations of God. Something that will be explained later. Also, expect characters from iCarly and Victorious, and for a lot of things in canon from at least one of the series to be largely ignored. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's note: For anyone who is curious about the way I chose to do the origin story from the first chapter, there is really one specific reason I chose to do so. When doing a multiverse-style crossover, especially with series with similar mythologies, it's better to mix them in as sharing the same singular universe, and tell the backstories in chronological order in order to help the story flow seamless, unless you're adding details later for further explanation. Also, while the concept of the multi-world theory means that the laws of physics tend to vary in a multiverse, I've found that putting fictional universes as parallel of each other can be unconvincing if you're thinking about the laws of phsyics. For example, Buffy would exist in one world while DC comics exists in a parallel one despite them both operating under HIGHLY different laws of physics. Understand that this is not meant to tear down anyone elses story, but this is simply how I prefer corssovers to go as I've found it helps the suspension of disbelief, and as a serious creative writer, it's something I am working on. Also, when doing crossovers, it helps to know that series such the Buffyverse, Supernatural, Charmed, and even books such as the Mortal Instruments all occur in real world time in specific years. So it helps to remember when canon events occur from the respective series. I'm done. Please enjoy this next chapter.

Hyperion Hotel

Los Angeles, California

Charles Gunn sat in office of the lobby of his former home, contemplating what to do. He had been working with Anne Steele in helping to support the East Hills Teen Center, ever since he and the others had severed their ties with Wolfram & Hart. That decision was something that he found himself regretting after the Senior Partners turned back time after everyone tied in hell. He found it odd that everyone in in the city had remembered what happened while there had been no attention drawn to any of them as they hadn't been reported on national news. It had been seven years since the incident, and six years since Angel, Willow, Faith, and Angel came back from Quor'toth. He was pulled out of his musings when the doors opened.

"Hello?" came the voice of what sounded like a young man. Gunn stepped out of the office to see who was calling when he spotted the visitor. It was a young man, at best eighteen, with spiky brown hair, wearing a blue, black and white black shirt with black jeans. Gunn immediately felt that he seemed familiar but couldn't quite remember where.

"Can I help you?" the former vampire hunter asked.

"Yeah. I've been asking around and someone told me about a detective agency that could help me. Angel Investigations?" the young man asked.

"Well, it's been shut down for some time now. But if you need any help, maybe I can do something. Charles Gunn," he explained. The young man thought for a minute before he accepted the gesture.

"Freddie Benson," he replied. Gunn's eyes widened as he did know the name. He had seen the teens at the center watching the broadcasts live before it went on hiatus weeks ago.

"What brings you to L.A.?" Gunn asked. Freddie paused before he spoke up.

"You know me?" he asked.

"Yeah. I work at a teen center not far from here. They used to watch you every day for years now. So you come to grace the folks at Hollywood with your presence?" Gunn asked with a smile. Freddie was immediately taken aback. Since he became the tech producer for the webshow, he hadn't been given much high praise from anyone. When he did, it was from groupies and vampires fans who cared about who he wanted to be with, or if they would've taken him the first chance they got.

"I came down here to see about going to school at UCLA. Although I wish someone would've told me how weird Los Angeles can get," the young man responded with a bit of bitterness in his voice. Gunn's brow furled as he took in the answer.

"Something happen to you," the older man asked.

"I doubt you'd believe me," Freddie said.

"Try me," Gunn said as he gestured Freddie to sit on the circular couch.

Two days ago...

_Freddie's back hit the wall hard as the strange man (he was certain that wasn't the case now) knocked him back. Freddie was surprised that he hadn't been knocked out as his sight as blurred from the hit he took. The creature in question had a rigid forehead, golden eyes, and sharpened and extended canines. The former tech-producer ducked under the right hook and came back with his own uppercut, sending his opponent into the air. Freddie looked around for an escape taking special note of a dumpster with a broken piece of wood sticking out. He didn't have time to think on it as his attacker charged him. Freddie grabbed the creature by the collar of his shirt and directed him towards the dumpster, only to see him become impaled on the broken wood. Freddie neared screamed out of fear until he noticed the body turn to ash and disintegrate._

"_What the hell?!" he said before he exited the alley._

Present...

Gunn took the information into account and felt something was wrong.

"So, any idea what attacked me?" Freddie asked.

"Okay. Now this is the part you might find hard to believe. From what it sounds like, you were attacked by a vampire. But that's actually sort of the freaky part of your story. Vampires don't attack in the daylight," Gunn informed him.

"I've seen some stories where they survive in sunlight. And it would make sense about some of the things I've heard," Freddie threw back.

"What things are you talking about?" Gunn asked.

"I ran across some articles about this town called Sunnydale a few years back. Apparently the town was suddenly wiped off the map without anyone noticing. But before that, the town had a bad history of murders and missing people. The high school's paper even had an obituary section. And if that...thing I ran into is any indication, I'm guessing they weren't just in that town," Freddie explained. Gunn looked away as he had heard the stories about the town from Angel. He remembered thinking how he and his friends had it bad, but the poor people of Sunnydale were sitting ducks on a daily basis.

"What do you know?" Freddie asked. Gunn looked at at him in surprise.

"My...ex, Sam, has lied enough times for me to know when she's doing it. You haven't lied. But I know that look, and there's something you know," Freddie said. Gunn looked down before he looked back up to make eye-contact with the young man. He proceeded to tell him about the life he had lived before he had met Angel and his world was opened up to the things that he had never known were possible. He went on and explained what Angel had encountered in Sunnydale, and about their time at Wolfram & Hart. The latter part of his story was something he preferred not to mention. But he knew this kid needed to know what was out there.

"So if all of this is out there, why don't the Powers ever get their hands dirty?" Freddie asked.

"Because they don't know any better," came a man's voice. Freddie and Gunn turned to see a man with fair skin and with bangs over his eyes. He wore what appeared to be a black blazer and a white shirt with the top button undone, and black pants. What struck the two were the blue eyes shining.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gunn asked.

"My name is Raziel. I'm an angel of the Almighty," Raziel replied, before the sky outside dimmed, and lightning flashed. The two men saw shadows of wings unfurl behind Raziel before they were fully exposed as silvery feathered wings before they disappeared. Gunn and Freddie both stared with their mouths agape at the sight.

"Well. I'm sold," Freddie said.

"So you're an angel? An honest-to-God angel?" Gunn asked, with the double entendre going over his head.

"Yes. And I imagine you're wondering why I or any of my brothers and sisters never came to you or your friends. I can tell you that there was a reason, if you're open to listening," Raziel said as he looked at the two humans.

"Might as well. If you are what you say you are, I don't see why not. So, shoot," the African American man said.

"Very well. You, Gunn, have known about the Powers That Be for some time now. However, the thing to understand is that they're not really who they say they are. They are only a group of y brothers and sisters who were charged with watching over you and your friends. But they haven't truly protected you. They've only been interested in keeping the tides neutral between themselves and the Senior Partners," Raziel said. Gunn nodded as he remembered all too well how he and the others had been subject to what they thought were the worst circumstances imaginable but were left alone to deal with them. He still wondered why the Powers hadn't done anything when Cordelia had ascended to their realm.

"Wait, you said one group. And who are the Senior Partners?" Freddie asked.

"As you're no doubt aware, Freddie, there are more of us. Much more of us than the different groups have led those chosen to believe there are. There are others, such as the Elders, the Thrones, Principalities, and many more I don't have the time to get into. What yous should understand is that some of these groups, particularly the Powers, have taken to manipulating their charges to make the way as they see fit. You two are among those who have been manipulated one way or another," the archangel explained.

"WHAT?!" Freddie shouted.

"I'm afraid this is the truth Freddie. Your life, I'm afraid has been one of one big manipulation after another. But for you, it's been rather...menial," Raziel explained.

"What do you mean? You're saying that my life has been worked just for it to be humiliating, demeaning, and down right worthless?!" Freddie shouted.

"It seems that there was actually a point to what was done to you. Some of my brothers and sisters had taken to getting certain people to notice one another. They're what humans mistakenly believed to be cupids, but are really angels of love, so they say. But what they really do is cause people to become enamored with one another so that they consummate and continue a certain bloodline. After a certain point for you, Carly would've given you children to continue a certain bloodline. But after that certain point, things were done to make sure that you didn't move on from Carly completely, until now," Raziel explained.

"So everything I felt for Carly was a lie?" Freddie asked.

"No. But your continual presence around her was. Do you really think you would've stuck around for her after everything you had been through? Especially after everything regarding the blonde half-breed?" the archangel shot back.

"Sam's a demon?" Gunn asked.

"Not exactly. She's more half of what I am," Raziel said.

"Wait what?" Freddie asked as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Have you ever noticed that the girl is not quite human? For one thing, the girl has strength beyond human parameters. And the life she has lived where she has suffered no misfortune compared to Carly and Freddie is another. In other words, she's a nephilim. One of the few true nephilim that exists now," the angel said.

"But you said she's a half-breed. So doesn't that make her more like the demons I've fought?" Gunn asked.

"No. What you and the others fought were the results of my weaker fallen brothers and sisters who lost their angelic powers. And with that, their true forms were revealed and after mating with numerous humans and animals, came the half-breeds you see. Without the heavenly powers, their true forms came through and became twisted. But for my much stronger brothers and sisters, they retain their human forms, but darker and still with the angelic powers they inherited. Samantha and Melanie inherited their father's power, making them one of four nephilim that exist now," Raziel said.

"There anything else I don't know?" Freddie asked, with a hint of sarcasm. Had Raziel not examined human behavior, he would've let on much more, but decided to let it go.

"Why are you coming to us now?" Gunn asked.

"Are you aware of what went on about six years ago?" the angel replied.

"You mean after Los Angeles was turned back through time? How can I not? The whole city knows about what went on and Harmony let out the existence of vampires. Now the world wants those suckers to be normal citizens. You guys picked as good a time as any to show up," Gunn said. Raziel narrowed his eyes on the man as he took in the answer.

"Luckily for you, those issues aren't too much of a hassle to worry about. Truth be told, the senior partners could only isolate the city within a certain range. And they had put up wards to keep the outside world from really finding out what was happening. As far as you and everyone caught up in the pull were concerned, you were in hell. But you were only pulled into the first level. To the outside world, that section only appeared empty. As for the demonic vampire, any broadcasts she made were isolated to local areas and even then, the Powers only wiped everyone's memories. But I'm afraid that only makes things worse," Raziel explained further.

"Worse how?" Freddie asked.

"About six years ago, what everyone believed to be the source of magic was destroyed. Many people believed that the lack of magic from this object had caused people and the world to degenerate into a less negative state. But the thing is, the world would only become worse once the true Apocalypse of Revelation would begin," Raziel began.

"You mean the Four Horsemen and all?" Gunn threw in.

"Yes. Except that a corrupted apocalypse had occurred only three years ago. But it was averted, which has given us time to regroup and make sure it doesn't happen as Michael and Lucifer intended. But before that when this Seed of Wonder was destroyed, the slayer Buffy and her witch friend had worked to restore the seed and bring back the magic that they believed was responsible for creation. The witch was successful in creating another seed, with the help of a young man who stole one of my fallen sister's powers to mature it. But with it's restoration came about new changes, such as the demonic vampires. Originally, they couldn't come out into the daylight on the earthly plane, and the demonic spirits true forms only came out when they were in the dimensions coexisting alongside earth. Now, thanks to the new Seed of Wonder, they can survive in daylight and even shapeshift. And we still haven't seen the worst effects of this new seed," Raziel finished explaining.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Gunn asked.

"Nothing yet. Except to come with me. A few of my other brothers and sisters are gathering others to prepare for what will be done. Believe me, this is going to get pretty rough before everything is over," Raziel said. He snapped his head to the entrance and found three other people but recognized them. The vessels they were using were one thing but he could see their true faces behind the masks.

"You're right, Raziel. Things are going to get very rough," The leader in the center said.

"Ananiel. Turiel. And Jamaerah. I thought the ensouled vampire had run you off after he killed the illusion of you," Raziel said to his brother.

"You should know better than to assume I'd go down that easily. Or that some piss poor demon could take me on or even have me scared? Assumptions are really unbecoming of you Raziel," Jamaerah said as he eyed the two humans in their presence. The black man, he noted, was not of particular interest. But the young man seemed to radiate a power he had not seen in a human for quite a time.

"Since you've been hiding like the coward you were, all I have to go on are assumptions. You haven't changed since the rebellion. Still following others who you believe will win. Which begs the question of why," Raziel said as he unfurled his true silver wings.

"Simple dear brother. With Lucifer and Michael out of the picture, and you cloud-hopping pigeons scrambling trying to make everything right, why wouldn't we take over this mudball and make the humans our servants. We were Father's greatest creations long before these festering monkeys spread like a plague over this planet. Now, is our time to rise," Ananiel responded by growing back feathered wings.

Before anyone could say anything else, Gunn charged the intruders and tried to tackle Ananiel. Unfortunately, the fallen angel merely swung his right fist, knocking Gunn across the lobby and sliding across the floor. Freddie decided to take his chances and did the same as Turiel and Jamaerah rush Raziel. As Freddie threw a punch, the angel took the hit but noticeably stumbled backwards, partially from the hit and from being surprised that a human was capable of hurting him. He knew that they were right to have come here after sensing a rising power. Ananiel closed in on Freddie and threw two hooks which he ducked, although a bit clumsily. Freddie grabbed the right fist headed for his jaw and nailed Ananiel with a left straight open palm as energy shot out and struck the fallen, sending him to the front doors of the hotel. Freddie looked at his hand before he remembered Gunn and went to check on him.

The two humans looked up and saw Raziel handling the other fallen with a silver straight sword while Ananiel had a single-edged sword with metal fins on the dull side of the blade while Jamaerah had a grand broadsword. Raziel managed to halt both of their weapons before he shoved them away, practically without effort. He quickly dashed over to the two humans before his wings wrapped around them and they vanished. The three fallen gathered themselves and noted that their targets had gone.

"Well, I'd say that was a rather novel experience," Jamaerah huffed out.

"We weren't exactly doing this to kill them right away. We simply needed to understand why they particular interest in these humans. And now we know that the boy was the one we needed to get rid of. Semyaza would've done a much better job of leading us as he did before," Ananiel said.

"Hey. You accepted me into this ragtag, sorry excuse of an operation," Jamaerah shouted.

"You're only here because your skills of deception are almost as great as Lucifer's. And it's a chance for you to be of some real use. It's the only reason Samael hasn't found us yet," Turiel shot back as he thought back on their fearsome brother. He remembered the savagery that Samael fought with during the rebellion and why to humans he was called the "Poison of God". He and Ananiel had heard about his sudden departure much like their brother Gabriel. What they weren't aware of was whether he still aligned himself with Heaven or Hell, as their own fall was eminent after mating with human women.

"And thankfully, we now understand the boy's role in this. He is one of the true Chosen of Father. Much like Belmont and his family line, and those women of the Warren line. And if I had to guess, they plan to make that Gunn of some use. This world really is going to Hell," Ananiel said.

"And that's why when this is over, we find the true Leviathan and use it to cleanse this world of all the filth that infest it. Those Chosen will be wiped out, and we can have a race of our own to breed. A race that can be strong enough and big enough to take on the forces of Hell and Heaven," Turiel said.

"Yes. But first things first. The chosen must go, as will any other interlopers, including those so-called slayers. Once we get your true power back from them, then there will be no stopping you," Ananiel said with a smirk to his brother. Turiel smiled and took out an amulet with a clear amulet. Ironically, it was the same amulet that had closed the Sunnydale hellmouth, which William the Bloody's spirit was trapped in.

"It's amazing how those fools never knew that the power of one of our fellow fallen had been the very thing that powered the Seed of Wonder. The power was being drawn in when that blonde valley-girl and her band of 'sisters' tried to fight off Lilith. But the damn thing activated with the cleansing power closing the gateway beneath the town. And it absorbed and purified just enough power to rival my original power scales. Lindsey McDonald may have kept it from absorbing anymore, but it didn't matter. We have everything we need before I can take back my power and slaughter those wenches and everyone who seeks to stop us. And then, we will find Semyaza and remind of what he is and where his place lies," Turiel said as his eyes glowed red.

Shapiro Residence

Los Angeles, California

Robbie Shapiro looked in his mirror as he dressed himself in a button down shirt and skinny jeans. He was preparing to meet up with Cat and have a day out with her. He continually found it amazing that the faux redhead had continually spent time with him since they graduated but never seemed to try and make a move on him. He had known that if she wanted to, she would be the one to actually push things forward between them. But he found himself too afraid to make any advancement of his own.

"Dude, are you really going to just keep this train slow-rolling the way you have for, I don't know, ever?" came the voice Robbie would Robbie would rather not hear. He turned to his bed to see his puppet, Rex Powers, with the head turned to his direction, staring at him. Robbie always knew that the puppet wasn't anymore real than he was. But the spirit inside the puppet was very much real.

"I really don't want to hear anything you have to say right now," the lanky teen shot back. Ever since the spirit inside Rex first spoke, it had done nothing but put him down. It was part of the reason why Robbie could hide behind him. But he knew sooner or later he'd have to be done with the charade forever.

"Hey, if you can't handle the truth, that's your problem. You've been pining for Cat for as long as any of you can remember. Face it man! Whatever you guys could've had is DONE!" Rex said. Robbie stopped what he was doing and thought on his 'friend's' words. He remembered how during their senior year, she fell for that guy Evan, and still thought about how to keep his attention after he rejected her. It was made worse by the fact that when he kissed her during the last dance of the year, she had fled away in panic. Maybe it was time that he forget about her being his girlfriend.

"You alright Rob?" Rex asked after the silence filled the air in the room.

"I will be," the Jewish teen responded. Before anything else could be said, a bright and intense light was seen outside and the house began shaking.

"Another earthquake?!" Rex shouted as Robbie grabbed him and moved to safety.

"I don't think so! Earthquakes are rarely this strong!" Robbie shouted back as he felt something inside him well up. The shaking suddenly stopped and Robbie stood with Rex still in his hands.

"Now that was weird," Rex said.

"Not as weird as it could've been," came the voice of a man. Robbie looked at him and noted that he had long silver hair, with tanned skin, and silver eyes matching his hair.

"Don't hurt me! I have money, just take it and go!" Robbie shouted, hoping to appease the intruder.

"Relax Robert. I'm not here to harm you, nor do I have any ill intentions towards you. I'm actually here because you're needed," the man said.

"Needed for what? Who are you?" Robbie asked. The man smiled and white wings suddenly appeared on his back.

"Many humans know me as Haniel," he said.

"Okay. Time for me to wake up now. Come on. Wake up," Robbie said as he tried slapping himself.

"You're not dreaming Robert. I am Haniel, an angel of God. You are needed, for your potential will finally shine through," Haniel said.

"Potential for what?" the teen asked.

"To help save the world," Haniel said. Robbie looked at him blankly before he began laughing. He looked back at the angel he thought to be a figment of his dreams but noticed the serious look in his eyes.

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Robbie asked.

"I'm afraid Catarina is involved as well. But one of my sisters has managed to meet with her and your...friend Jadelyn," Haniel said.

"Jade's involved? What's going on?" Robbie asked in confusion.

"Your questions will be answered, if you wish to come with me. And your little friend will finally have his own life," Haniel offered. Robbie thought for a second. He figured why not see where this could go.

Robbie took Haniel's hand and they all disappeared in a flash of light.


End file.
